


初学者

by lindasusany



Category: the french revolution - Fandom
Genre: 中文翻译
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-05-21 00:11:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14904815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lindasusany/pseuds/lindasusany
Summary: 有太多人渴望永生，渴望没有尽头的生命。而对于马克西米连而言，他只是想活得久那么一点。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [billspilledquill](https://archiveofourown.org/users/billspilledquill/gifts).



> 好的，这是一篇没有beta而且火速赶制的翻译。在此向原作者给予我最深沉的敬意。她包容着我前言不搭后语并且中英夹杂的回复，她是天使本人。  
> 我真的要被这个破格式搞吐血了。格式版请移步微博。

NOTES：For AStupidUserName420.她希望看到一个“安东尼没有搞明白自己对马克西姆的感情，于是把一切都搞砸了。”的故事。这篇文章真的很蠢，需要一个愚蠢的现代设定作陪衬。我事先为本文与历史不符的地方道歉。我相信在胡编乱造方面我大概可以算得上是一个行家。  
—————————————————————————————————————  
如果你非要知道点关于马克西米连·罗伯斯比尔的基本信息，请记住：他很丑。  
他有一双绿色的眼睛，那绿格外暗淡苍白。这双眼睛太过凸出，而且总是四处乱瞟，却从未在某一张面孔上停留。他的嘴唇总是毫无血色或者带着一抹病态的粉，导致他轻启双唇时往往使人战栗。他的脸上满是雀斑。他体格孱弱。诸如此类，不可胜数。  
你大可以说他就像月球上的环形山，他的丑陋和冷酷对于任何一个人都是显而易见的。  
然而圣茹斯特就是那个倒霉蛋。很明显，他只看到的那双眼睛然后就彻彻底底地栽了进去、再也看到不到剩下的世界。他绿色的眼睛，何等美丽，犹如海洋。他沉稳的性格，让他实际上更加光彩夺目。关于罗伯斯比尔的一切，都仿佛是爱神阿芙洛蒂忒的馈赠，不然怎会这样完美无瑕。  
好了，现在让我们重新回顾一下圣茹斯特所知的有关罗伯斯比尔的一切——请记住，对于圣茹斯特而言，马克西姆犹如新春一样美丽。  
————————————————————  
“抱歉打扰您一下，”初见时，圣茹斯特这样说，“请问您是马克西米连·罗伯斯比尔吗？”  
被叫到的男人转过身来。他的制服太过干净笔挺，让他很有可能会被错认为新生，况且他看上去也不像高年级那么高。两人的目光交汇了几秒，直到罗伯斯比尔先错开了目光。“没错？”  
“我是安东尼·德·圣茹斯特，”他说，努力掩饰语气中的期待，“我去年为了参加学生会给您写过信，毕竟您是主席——”  
“我不是董事会或委员会的主席——”马克西姆皱了皱眉，令圣茹斯特不禁萎缩了一下。就在他正准备道歉的时候，马克西姆又开口了：“但是我记得你的信，充满了激情和诚意，我一直渴望亲眼见一见它的作者。”  
“我，我很高兴，罗伯斯比尔。”圣茹斯特说。  
马克西姆绿色的眼睛绽放出光芒，令圣茹斯特想起海洋。  
“叫我马克西米连就好。”  
————————————————————  
卡米尔是第一个对他的狂热指指点点的，当然是，除了卡米尔还能有谁呢？“他已经有男朋友了，你知道吧？再过一万年马克西也不可能跟你这种人约会，门都没有。并且我对此并不感到抱歉，圣茹斯特先生。”  
卡米尔脸上的笑让圣茹斯特想一把揪过他的头往墙上撞。  
和普遍认知不一样的是，你在大学不仅仅能偶遇你命中注定的恋人，更能发现他最好的朋友，恰巧是个混蛋。  
“如果还有什么原因使你必须出现我眼前的话，德穆兰，”圣茹斯特说，“赶紧吐出来，我会让它滚。”  
但是德穆兰没有在听——他转过身去，朝一个冲他微笑的姑娘招手，脸上浮现出开心的神色：“我来了！露西！”  
德穆兰停下来冲他轻蔑一笑：“你知道马克西会来这里来年度会议的吧？而且当然是和安德鲁一起。他毕业之后就跟我断了联系，一直在拒绝我的邀请。”他伸出两根手指做了个打招呼的手势，“他要是发现你在这里，会被吓坏的。”  
留下一个无声的笑，他连跑带颠地奔向自己的恋人。圣茹斯特可以听见他们的交谈声在大厅回响。他的手指发凉。  
他要杀了德穆兰。  
—————————————————————  
“我不敢相信罗伯斯比尔竟然真的没有意识到——你在大学的时候没有一字一句地请他嫁给你吗？”丹东问道。他正用胳膊紧紧搂着一位可怜的女士，尽管她看上去对此不太介意。  
“只有一次罢了。”圣茹斯特咬着牙根说，“谁像你啊，大情圣。”  
“看来一次就够了，”丹东笑得像个狮子，“可能这就是为什么他跟博龙那样的混蛋在一起了。”  
“安德鲁·博龙。”在卡米尔的穷追不舍下（毕竟只有他才能得到罗伯斯比尔赏脸回答），罗伯斯比尔淡淡地说，“我们，嗯，现在在一起了。”  
卡米尔的茶杯掉在地上摔了个粉碎。没有人说话。  
“你确定？”他问，“我不太认识那个人，我们能见见吗？”  
马克西米连笑了笑，对他轻轻点点头之后转向了圣茹斯特：“安东尼，你完成我发给你的报告的评论撰写了吗？我读过你的之后发现它们真的很吸引我······”  
圣茹斯特耸耸肩：“从来没见过那个人。”  
“不过，我们明天就要见到他们了，是不是？”丹东用鼻子蹭着女伴的脖子，旁若无人地捏着她的肌肤，“罗伯斯比尔可不是个会叫出声来的人。”  
圣茹斯特做了个苦脸：“你可真恶心。”  
“可惜人们喜欢我。”他漏齿而笑，仿佛透出利爪的狮子。  
——————————————————————  
Maxime 5:45 PM  
嗨安东尼，你明天也回来么？  
圣茹斯特僵直地坐在床上，几乎可以确定这是自己的幻觉。他已经有太多年没有和罗伯斯比尔联系过了。圣茹斯特觉得自己此时此刻犹如一个等待着一个初次约会的高中女孩一样。  
Me 5:48 PM  
是的，我回去。你最近过的怎么样，马克西姆？安德鲁怎么样？  
他的喉头发出低响。从最后一句话开始，看着字母一个接一个地消失，就像手指下的琴键。  
Me 5:49 PM  
嗨，马克西姆，你最近过得怎么样？我明天回去参加例会。  
他看着那个气泡和三个相互交替的小点，由蓝到白，由白到蓝。  
Maxime 5:53PM  
我还行，希望你也很好。谢谢你还会过来。  
圣茹斯特再也不能控制自己了。  
Me 5:55 PM  
安德鲁也要来吗？  
圣茹斯特关了手机，摆弄着那些按钮，兴趣盎然地描绘着他墙纸上的花纹——他甚至站起来给自己弄了点零食吃——不过他的手机并没有被他冷静而成熟的行为打动。  
他打开了它，只看到了花白的屏幕——重发现在看来对他没有任何意义。他的手机是个婊子。  
得过了有五个多小时，它的手机才终于姗姗来迟地响了。  
Maxime 10:32 PM  
不好意思，我并不是故意要拖这么久才回复。安德鲁明天不能去，他正在英格兰做研究。  
Maxime 10:34 PM  
Good night, Antoine.  
然后他做了所有理性的成年人都会做的事——他将手机贴在胸口并紧紧抓着它，就这样睡着了。有什么轻盈的东西飘飘然地离开了他。  
并且，如果他明天带着微笑醒来的话——我是说如果——没有人有必要知道这个。  



	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 圣茹斯特终于和罗伯斯庇尔再次相见，然而他们似乎都并不高兴。

圣茹斯特其实见过博龙一次，那是在他大二时候的事了，就在他发现德穆兰有多么混蛋之前。  
博龙是一个很高大的男人。他有着宽阔的肩膀和手臂，可能能够举起两个圣茹斯特。他正在和罗伯斯庇尔讨论着一些看上去并不那么重要的事。他把手搭在罗伯斯庇尔的腰上，好像特别理所应当。  
圣茹斯特第一次和这个家伙不期而遇的时候就讨厌他了。并不是说圣茹斯特本身没抱有偏见——但是他每次一靠近博龙的时候，那家伙就莫名奇妙地让他难受。敌意在博龙的眼中跳动，但并不是像丹东那样——而是更有吸引力。从客观的审美角度来看，美丽而又恐怖。  
尽管如此，当圣茹斯特到达会场时，吸引他的依旧是马克西米连的双眼。那双海绿色的眼睛笼着一汪清澈见底的湖水。他的长袖上印着花纹，没有什么比那绿色的亚麻线更相称了。罗伯斯庇尔总是很喜欢法国亚麻线。他又瘦了，肩膀变窄，显得尖翘。而当他终于准备好、走向圣茹斯特时，卡米尔一拳敲在他肩上。  
“马克西姆！”卡米尔飞红的双颊带着笑意，“你可算来了！你为什么不早点到？”  
马克西米连温和地笑了：“都告诉你了，我在法学院还有工作。”  
“连圣诞都不放过？”卡米尔怪叫一声——他酒一喝多，嗓门就大，“来啊马克西！别当工作狂了！挤出点儿时间陪陪你的朋友。你的男朋友是怎么忍受你跟法律如此相亲相爱的？”  
马克西米连的眼睛又陷入了深水中，他的笑容变得僵硬：“我在努力。”  
卡米尔还打算说些什么，但是露西抓住了他的胳膊：“很高兴见到你，马克西姆，”她莞尔一笑，“但是我想先偷走这个男人一会儿。”  
“哦，你都用不着偷他，”马克西姆打趣道，“卡米尔的心早就飞了。”  
卡米尔大笑着，双眼发亮：“来吧露西，让我们跳舞吧！你知道我有多喜欢跟你一起跳舞......”  
这个集会就像卡米尔的道德标准一样不专业而且愚蠢至极。他才不是在抱怨呢。  
她轻轻摇曳着自己的舞裙，拉着他像只蝴蝶一般飞走了，卡米尔紧紧地跟着她。  
丹东走过来跟马拉打招呼，但是他当把眼珠在圣茹斯特和罗伯斯庇尔之间一转时，他的脸上浮出窃笑，最终爆发一声大笑：“多么可惜啊！你跟他最讨厌的国王是一个名字！”罗伯斯庇尔转过头来，并不明白他的意思，但圣茹斯特闹了个大脸红，“真遗憾你不能叫他玛丽......”  
罗伯斯庇儿的目光转向了舞池，就没再离开。圣茹斯特已经在心里盘算着该如何干掉丹东了。  
“那么，安东尼。”马克西米连说，“大家怎么样？”  
“他们就像之前一样垃圾，”他说，虽然这并不是100%的真相。他自己就转了专业，丹东也转修了政治学，而且卡米尔终于鼓起勇气邀请露西跟他约会了。不过这些都不会是马克西米连会感兴趣的。  
“既然如此，你最近还好吗？”  
“发现自己又莫名奇妙地开始读伊利亚特了。”圣茹斯特说。  
马克西米连盯着他：“我记得你上一次读荷马还是为了应付学校作业呢。”  
我就是拿着那本书向你出的柜，圣茹斯特想，你说你既不介意这本书，也不介意我的性取向。  
他极力克制住自己想要对马克西姆高谈阔论一番帕特洛克罗斯的诗的冲动：“是的，这已经是我第四次读了。”  
“人类是不幸的。”马克西米连说。圣茹斯特能看到他脑中所想，口中所说，“只有悲剧才能让人感受到美。”  
你美得无人能及，圣茹斯特想。我们再也回不到现在了。  
“这就是納克尔在我们的经济课上说的。”圣茹斯特说，“很明显资本主义自由放任政策是万恶之源，不过除了在人性自由方面。”  
马克西米连摩挲着他绿色的袖口，萎缩了一下。圣茹斯特皱起眉头，放下了酒杯靠近他：“怎么了？”  
“没什么——”  
“让我看看。”圣茹斯特柔声说到，“拜托了。”  
罗伯斯庇尔犹豫了一下，但是仍旧紧紧抓住自己的袖口。圣茹斯特想要去亲吻他的前额：“你还好吗？”（原文为法语）  
“真的不用了，安东尼，这只是个意外——”  
“我并不否认，”圣茹斯特坚持到，罗伯斯庇尔又往后退了一步，明白自己说错了话，“就让我看一眼吧。”  
圣茹斯特向他伸出手，而马克西米连，放弃阻止他了：“我告诉过你了，安东尼，我只是不小心刮了一下——”  
圣茹斯特小心翼翼地拨开绿色的衣服时，想起有一次罗伯斯庇尔下巴裹着绷带来了学校，笑着告诉卡米尔他被人抢了。德穆兰冲他大吼大叫，但他依旧保持着微笑。圣茹斯特当时什么也没有说，知道自己还没有插话的资格。  
“该死的，马克西米连，”他现在张口了，却不知道该说些什么，“这他妈是怎么回事。”  
那瘀伤混杂着或红、或黄、青紫的肿块，还有些指甲留下的痕迹和其他一些他不能辨认的——在罗伯斯庇尔有能力制止他之前，他把他的袖口整个撸了上去，发现了一串发红发黄的伤疤和——他妈的。  
“天杀的，马克西姆，”他瞠目结舌，“天杀的——天杀的！”  
罗伯斯庇尔又在瑟缩了，就好像他为这事感到尴尬到爆了一样，飞快地把袖子放下来：“我很抱歉，但这真的没什么。你听我说，安东尼——”  
但是此时圣茹斯特的脑海里已经是天旋地转。他的心脏隆隆、隆隆地跳着，然后猛了听了几秒，才又开始跳动。突然间他想要呕吐。他拿起之前放下的半杯酒，一股脑儿地全喝了，有点被呛到，然后才终于能说话。  
“安东尼？”罗伯斯庇尔说，“你还好吗？”  
“天杀的。”他说。  
“你还好吗？”  
“你得给我解释一下，马克西米连，”圣茹斯特说，尽了最大努力才没有让自己的声音听上去就跟是死人在说话，“不然恐怕我要把这件事告诉德穆兰。我知道这不是你想要的结果。”  
但是罗伯斯庇尔看向了钟，咬着他的拇指，“我得走了，”他说，“谢谢你今天来参加会议。我觉得我今天会发挥多大作用。”  
圣茹斯特叹了口气：“我还会告诉奥古斯汀。”  
“我真的得——”  
“还有夏洛特。”  
罗伯斯庇尔用手捂住了脸。等他终于抬头的时候，他的镜片上蒙着一层雾气。  
“跟我走走？”  
“你不是开你的SUV来的？”圣茹斯特问到。罗伯斯庇尔反复用尽了全身了力气才没有尖叫出来。  
“开摩托车来的。”他静静地说，“你可以认为我现在处境有些艰难。”  
“我们开我的车回去。”罗伯斯庇尔瞪大了眼睛，看上去有些迷惑，“我贷款买了一辆，”圣茹斯特解释道。当听到他这样说的时候，罗伯斯庇尔的脸上露出愧疚的表情，仿佛是注意到了时间的痕迹。逝去的时光可以被修补，只是怕他们之间产生了裂痕（wounds）。伤痕。天哪。  
他想象着德穆兰知道这一切的时候会是个什么反应，也许那时连圣茹斯特都不忍心去嘲笑他。

**Author's Note:**

> 如果我的翻译有什么错误的话，请大家务必指出


End file.
